


I'm Still Alive

by DelilahBards



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBards/pseuds/DelilahBards
Summary: Deux mois après la révolution qu'à menée Markus, la vie reprend peu à peu son calme dans la ville de Detroit. Les derniers androïds restants sont détruits par le gouvernement et les hommes réapprennent lentement à accomplir les tâches qu'ils faisaient des années auparavant, sans l'aide de personne. La vie de Lisa Moseley, une américaine de 19 ans, va subitement prendre un tourment des plus dramatiques lorsqu'elle découvre les cadavres de sa grande sœur et de l'androïde qu'elles cachaient en rentrant chez elle.Intriguée par Connor, qui s'occupe de son cas, elle décide alors de l'épauler afin d'en apprendre plus sur les androïdes... et sur lui.





	I'm Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Yoh les gens !  
> Alors avant toute chose, sachez juste que je n'ai strictement AUCUNE IDEE d'où va cette fiction. J'ai commencé Detroit avant-hier, je l'ai fini hier et j'suis complètement obsédée (bon principalement par Connor mais chut, 'faut pas l'dire). J'ai trouvé le jeu fabuleux même si j'ai pas trop apprécié l'histoire de Kara et j'ai trouvé celle de Markus un peu lassante bien que son histoire fut vraiment intéressante à suivre (et surtout certaines scènes de sa campagne sont juste... wow). Non pour moi, la véritable force de ce jeu, c'est Connor et je trouve qu'il y a matière à encore plus développer son personnage et c'est ce que j'espère pouvoir faire dans cette fiction.
> 
> Il faudrait que je resitue le contexte au moins, pour savoir où on est dans ma fiction:  
> Dans mon ending, Connor est devenu déviant et est resté "ami" avec Hank (c'est le trophée qui dit "ami" mais bullshit, ils sont père/fils change my mind), Kara, Luther et Alice ont rejoint le Canada et Markus a réussi la révolution au péril des vies de North, Simon et Josh. Je ne sais pas si Kara et Markus feront des apparitions dans mon histoire, y'a des chances pour qu'on voit Markus, mais quasiment aucune pour Kara, m'enfin. Pour les besoins de cette fic', j'ai décidé de mixer quelques trucs à ma sauce concernant la révolution: elle a échouée, les androïdes se font détruire les uns après les autres, Cyberlife a plié bagage et Markus a disparu. Bien entendu, Jericho est HS. De tête, c'est la seule chose qui change. Oh et aussi, Deviant!Connor travaille toujours avec Hank, tout est normal, genre rien est arrivé (évidemment, le pourquoi du comment sera expliqué plus tard). Voilà voilà, si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, j'y réponds toujours !
> 
> Encore une fois, j'espère ne pas faire de conneries, j'ai absolument aucune idée d'où je me dirige avec cette fiction.

La vie est constituée d’événements inattendus. Parfois, ce sont d’heureuses surprises, d’autres beaucoup moins. Mais on doit faire avec, sinon on n’avance pas. Cette histoire démarre par quelque chose d’inattendu… et ce n’est pas un cadeau.

> 04 Janvier 2039.

Le boulot fini, je me hâtais de rentrer à la maison. Je n’étais pas le genre de personne à rester huit mille ans dehors pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec ses amis à l’extérieur. On pouvait en parler par portable, surtout avec la technologie d’aujourd’hui. Une fois rendue devant la porte d’entrée, je m’aperçus que j’avais oublié mes clés. Comme d’habitude, je les avais oubliées sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de partir plus tôt le matin. Si je sonnais à la porte, Victor, l’androïde qui vivait avec nous, m’ouvrirait sûrement. Mais personne ne vint m’ouvrir. Et contrairement à d’habitude, la maison était silencieuse. D’ordinaire, on pouvait entendre les conversations de ma sœur avec Victor, alors qu’ici, c’était le calme absolu. Peut-être qu’elle dort, ce n’est rien, me disais-je pour me rassurer. Mais ça n’expliquait pas pourquoi Victor ne répondait pas.  
Après les événements d'il y a deux mois, nous aurions dû nous débarrasser de lui. La révolution des androïdes ont forcé le gouvernement américain à créer une loi d’urgence qui obligeait chaque ménage à leur livrer leur androïde pour éviter qu’ils ne deviennent déviants. Mais nous avions confiance en Victor, nous y étions très attachées, Lori et moi. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, je décidai de contourner la maison pour me retrouver face à la fenêtre de ma sœur. Comme elle ne sortait pas, elle laissait constamment la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Je poussai légèrement la fenêtre et l’enjambai. Sa chambre n’était pas dérangée, du moins pas plus qu’elle ne l’était d’habitude. Je pris la peine de vérifier dans le landau à côté du lit si Juliet, ma nièce, dormait et ce fut le cas. Tout était comme d’habitude, sauf si on prenait en compte les lumières éteintes… comme toutes les lumières d'ailleurs.

\- Victor ?, appelai-je, d’une voix tremblante. Lori ?

Je m’éclairai de la lumière de mon portable et avançais dans le couloir, quand soudain… Je vis des traces de sang sur le sol. Puis un corps, celui de ma sœur. Et à côté… Celui de Victor, un énorme trou rempli d'un liquide bleu en plein milieu du crâne. Là, ce fut comme si mon monde venait de se déchirer. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait, mon cœur battait à mille à l’heure, mes mains tremblaient… Puis ensuite, plus rien, le vide total.

*

Lorsque j’ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j’étais dans un lit d’hôpital. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. À côté de moi, non pas Victor ou Lori mais un jeune homme, le dos bien droit sur une chaise. Il était assis de la même façon que lorsque Victor s’asseyait, comme… un robot. Qu’est-ce qu’un androïde faisait ici ? Je me levais, délicatement, avant d’être prise par un mal de tête atroce. Evidemment que Victor et Lori ne pouvaient pas être là, ils étaient…

\- Vous êtes réveillée, fit le robot sans arborer la moindre expression.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s’approcha de moi. Un homme, un peu plus loin se retourna et stoppa la conversation qu’il entretenait avec une infirmière pour se joindre à nous. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que le robot, qui s'était installé de nouveau sur la chaise.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, demandai-je.

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie chez vous après avoir découvert le cadavre de votre sœur et l’androïde que vous hébergiez. Quelqu’un dans votre entourage a signalé avoir entendu des cris et nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux. Après les avoir examinés, une unité s’est chargée de vous emmener à l’hôpital le plus proche. Nous avons des questions à vous pos--

Le vieil homme derrière lui posa une main sur son épaule avant de prendre la parole :

\- Du calme, Connor. Je pense que ça fait beaucoup à digérer pour une personne. Donne-lui du temps. Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions quelqu’un à attraper de toute façon.

Le dénommé Connor serra les lèvres et baissa le regard, comme pour s’excuser. Je fis un signe de la tête pour signaler que tout allait bien même si évidemment, rien n’allait. Lori, ma grande sœur était décédée, tout comme Victor. Enfin, le terme « décédé » ne s’appliquait pas vraiment pour un androïde, mais c’était tout comme. Que s’était-il passé pour qu’ils s’entretuent ? Ou plutôt… s’étaient-ils entretués ? Peut-être que quelqu’un s’était introduit dans la maison et… Non. L’homme avait bien souligné le fait qu’ils n’avaient personne à arrêter, ça voulait tout dire. Tout à coup, je m’affolais dans le lit. J’avais oublié une chose importante : où était Juliet, ma nièce ? Elle n’était qu’un bébé !

\- Où est Juliet ?! Où est l’enfant de ma sœur ?

\- Nous avons contacté son père. Il en aura la garde, me répondit l’homme derrière le robot.

Je détestais l’ex de Lori. Le genre de mec à oublier ses responsabilités, à faire la fête plutôt que s’occuper de son avenir, à se noyer dans l’alcool au lieu d’affronter la réalité… C’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait quitté. Et lui confier Juliet était la pire chose à faire, la petite n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un comme lui pour la guider, elle n’irait nulle part sinon. Ça voulait dire que je devais faire un tour chez lui et lui implorer de me passer la petite mais… Avais-je les épaules assez larges pour élever une enfant seule ? Je n’avais que dix-neuf ans après tout, je n’étais même pas encore majeure. Lori… Je sentais les larmes couler. Je collais mes genoux à ma poitrine, et me mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que l’androïde et son compagnon me regardaient, sans prononcer un mot.

*

Quatre jours s’étaient écoulés depuis. J’étais restée à l’hôpital même si je n’avais aucun souci de santé, j’avais juste besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans ma tête. Je devais accepter ce qu’il s’était passé, récupérer Juliet et préparer l’enterrement de Lori. Nous n’avions plus nos parents, décédés dans un accident de train lorsque j’étais petite. Des terroristes avaient posé des bombes dans trois wagons. Juste avant d’aller en cours, on avait appelé à la maison pour nous informer que nos parents faisaient partie des victimes. Lori était ma seule famille depuis. Me retrouver seule comme ça, soudainement… C’était inimaginable.  
J’ouvrai la porte du commissariat de Detroit pour rejoindre les deux hommes qui s’étaient présentés à moi à l’hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient des questions à me poser, et j’en avais aussi. Je me rendais au secrétariat et fut accueillie par une jolie jeune femme au chignon relevé.

\- Bonjour, je dois voir le lieutenant Anderson, l’informai-je.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

J’acquiesçais. Elle se leva et me montra un bureau quelques mètres derrière elle. Je la remerciais et me dirigeais vers ce dernier. Connor était installé au bureau juste en face du sien. Ça n’avait pas de sens. Pourquoi un androïde travaillerait pour la police, surtout un androïde déviant ? Je ne m’en étais pas souvenue quand je l’avais aperçu la dernière fois, mais il avait joué un grand rôle dans la libération des androïdes, il avait trahi la police, le FBI, alors pourquoi était-il ici ? 

\- Bienvenue, mademoiselle Moseley.

Je saluai Connor d'un hochement de tête avant de m’adresser au lieutenant, en face de lui, qui n’avait même pas daigné lever son nez de son écran. Hm. Ne sachant que faire, je regardai Connor, qui semblait tout aussi perdu que moi. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs longues secondes que le lieutenant se décida enfin à m’accueillir.  
\- Vous m’avez appelée ?

\- À vrai dire, c’est lui qui m’a demandé, me fit-il en pointant son partenaire du doigt. Vous savez, les robots sont très impliqués dans leur boulot.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se leva de sa chaise, prit le casque posé sur son bureau et prit congé, me laissant là, bouche bée. D’un pas hésitant, je m’avançais près du bureau de Connor.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?, lui demandai-je en chuchotant, par peur que quelqu’un m’entende.

\- Oui, mais il fait quand même son travail, rassurez-vous, me répondit-il en esquissant un sourire discret.

Il m’invita à m’asseoir près de lui. Plus je le regardais, plus je m’interrogeais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là et pourquoi on lui donnait autant de pouvoir. Etait-il un flic au même titre que les autres ? Je croyais pourtant que son modèle avait été détruit. Je me secouai la tête, comme pour balayer toutes ces questions que j’avais le concernant et préférais m’atteler au plus important. Au moment même où je m’apprêtais à prendre la parole, il me coupa :

\- Où étiez-vous lorsque le drame s’est produit ?

\- Je venais de finir de travailler. Je travaille en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant.

Pendant des années, c’étaient les androïdes qui nous servaient lorsque l’on commandait à manger, mais maintenant… Nous sommes revenus à la méthode ancienne, plus… « commode » pour nous autres humains, comme les politiciens le disaient si bien.

\- Et comment avez-vous découvert ce qui s’est passé ?

Je n’avais pas envie de revoir ces images. Le corps inanimé de ma sœur, son sang couvrant le carrelage… Mais je n’avais pas le choix, alors je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis du genre tête en l’air, j’ai oublié mes clés pour rentrer chez moi, et ça arrive très souvent. J’ai sonné à la porte, espérant que Victor, je veux dire, notre androïde ouvre comme d’habitude, sauf que personne n’est venu. J’ai ensuite remarqué que je n’entendais aucun bruit. Ma sœur venait tout juste de mettre sa fille au monde alors elle restait à la maison et elle avait pour habitude de garder la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte et comme elle avait une voix relativement puissante, lorsqu’elle parlait avec notre androïde, on l’entendait de dehors alors que là, rien. J’ai compris que quelque chose n’allait pas alors je suis rentrée par la fenêtre et j’ai… J’ai… Y’avait du sang… et Lori…

J’ignorais si Connor voulait se montrer compatissant, en tout cas son visage arborait des expressions que je n’avais jusqu’à maintenant jamais vues sur un robot.

\- Que s’est-il réellement passé ?, demandai-je, en posant mon bras sur le bureau de mon interlocuteur.

\- Tout d’abord, il a une chose que je voudrais savoir : pourquoi cachiez-vous un androïde ? Saviez-vous qu’il était déviant ?

Si la situation n’était pas aussi dramatique, j’aurai probablement ri. Un androïde, déviant qui plus est, qui me demandait une telle chose, c’était l’ironie du sort.

\- Ma sœur et moi n’avions personne, nous n’avions aucune famille et elle a eu un accident, nous avions besoin d’aide et à l’époque, avoir un androïde était légal. Quand tout ça est arrivé… on ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il était devenu notre famille. Il nous aimait… du moins, je le croyais.

Il parut surpris.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qu’il s’est passé. Pourquoi ma sœur a été tuée ?

\- Ils ont eu un différend. Votre sœur expliquait à Victor qu’elle désirait se réconcilier avec le père de son enfant, suite à quoi il lui aurait déclaré être amoureux d’elle sauf qu’elle l’a immédiatement rejeté. Je cite ses mots : « un androïde ne peut pas tomber amoureux, c’est une illusion ». Le ton est rapidement monté ensuite et Victor l’a giflée, votre sœur est tombée et a fait une mauvaise chute. Il a décidé de s’auto-détruire dès lors qu’il a compris ce qu’il venait de faire.

En entendant son explication, je compris une chose : la raison pour laquelle le gouvernement ne s’était pas débarrassé de lui. Il avait la possibilité de reconstruire les scènes de crime. Rien que ça, ça constituait un atout de qualité pour permettre à la police de résoudre les enquêtes. Puis ensuite vint le moment où il avait fallu que je comprenne ce qu’il venait de m’avouer. Malgré le désespoir et la tristesse qui m’envahissaient, une partie de moi ne put s’empêcher d’être rassurée de savoir que ça n’avait été qu’un accident. Victor n’était pas un tueur, et ma sœur non plus. Maintenant, il fallait que j’accepte qu’ils soient partis, et qu’il ne restait que moi.

La vie m’avait rarement fait de cadeaux, tous les gens que j’aimais m’ont été arrachés, mais si j’abandonnais maintenant, toutes ces années pendant lesquelles je m’étais battue n’auraient servies à rien. Les morts de Lori et Victor constitueront des blessures qui ne panseront jamais, mais au moins… Ça me prouvera chaque jour que je suis vivante.


End file.
